gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD Sengokuden Musha Shichinin Shuu Hen
|image=Shichinin shuu.png |english=SD Warring States Legend: Group of the Seven Warriors Chapter |kanji=SD Sengokuden Musha Shichinin Shuu Hen |romaji=SD戦国伝 武者七人衆編 |era=Super Deformed |media=Manga |volumes=3 |publisher=kodansha |magazine=Comic Bom Bom |storyscript=Susumu Imaishi |japaneserelease= |englishrelease= }} SD Sengokuden Musha Shichinin Shuu Hen (SD戦国伝 武者七人衆編 lit. SD Warring States Legend: Group of the Seven Warriors Chapter?) is the first work in the long running Musha Gundam series. SD Sengokuden was the main title at first but became a subtitle by the time SD Sengokuden Tenka Touitsu Hen was released. It ran from 1988 to 1990. Outline SD Sengokuden first started in Comic World, drawn by MARSHI a.k.a. Susumu Imaishi. Comic World is the comic part of the instruction manual of BB Senshi model kits. The Comic World for BB Senshi No 17. Musha Gundam told the story of seven Gundams. With that concept, BB Senshi maker, Bandai together with Comic Bom Bom supplemented and expanded the story of that Comic World. This led to the full-length manga series, SD Musha Gundam Fuunroku (SD武者ガンダム風雲録) with original character designs by Yokoi Kouji and art by Yamato Koichi. SD Musha Gundam Fuunroku is the manga compilation of the first five works. Comic World still exists in the instruction manuals of recent BB Senshi releases, but the artist isn't always MARSHI. In addition to the manga and Comic World, the series also appeared in various SD Gundam animations including Mobile Suit SD Gundam's Counterattack, Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk III, and Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk V. In 2014, in order to commemorate SD Sengokuden's 25th anniversary, the original Comic World artist, Susumu Imaishi, drew a set of special comics that were posted on the Bandai Hobby site: Musha Hachinin Shuu Hen and Raiou Gundam. Musha Hachinin Shuu Hen was a two-part revised telling of the original story of Musha Gundam Mark Three. Raiou Gundam was a new, four-part story telling the story of Raiou Gundam's journey to becoming a Daishogun. The characters in the story are personified versions of the MS in Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. Story The sudden appearance of the Dark Army, led by the Yamishogun, has turned the peaceful country to a state of war. In order to defeat the evil army, Nidaime Daishogun, following in his father's footsteps, creates the Gundam Army. The Seven Mushas, servants of the Daishogun, are the main force active in repelling the Dark Army and Yamishogun. Little do they know that Yamishogun is actually Zakuto, controlled by Yami Koutei, the true evil mastermind. The appearance of Yami Koutei forces Nidaime Daishogun to enter the battlefield and a climatic battle between light and dark ensues. Towards the end of the battle, Yami Koutei and Nidaime Daishogun disappear in an explosion. Characters Gundam Army (頑駄無軍団, Gandamu Gundan) The Seven Mushas (武者七人衆, Musha Shichinin Shuu) Before Noomaru and Psycho join, the other five musha are also known as The Five Mushas(武者五衆, Musha Gonin Shuu). Musha Gundam (武者頑駄無) *''Design basis: Kyoshiro's Musha Gundam'' :The main protagonist of the chapter. Alias "Musha". He is the elder son of Shodai Shogundam and twin brother of Noomaru. He is also the leader of the Seven Mushas and the strongest musha in the Gundam Army. The only one in the Seven Mushas without a guardian beast. He is the cousin of the current Daishogun. He was later chosen by the Gundam Crystal to become Sandaime Daishogun. Musha Noomaru Gundam (武者農丸頑駄無) *''Design basis: Musha Gundam Tenchi Daiga Special'' :Alias "Noomaru". Second of the seven. The younger son of Shodai Shogundam and younger brother of Musha. He was missing at one point in time and was the last to join the Seven Mushas. During his absence, he was actually investigating the identity of Yami Koutei under the orders of Nidaime Daishogun. During this time, he had a change in appearance and was called Onmitsu Gundam(隠密頑駄無). He has a lion, known as Shiisaa (シーサー), as his guardian beast. Musha Gundam Mark Two (武者頑駄無摩亜屈) *''Design basis: RX-178 Gundam Mk-II'' :Alias "Mark Two". Third of the seven. His father, Hayabusa Gundam, is one of the Four Beast Kings that fought alongside Shodai Shogundam. Previously a hunter, he saved Shodai Shogundam in a forest, thus earning the title "Musha" and a place in the Seven Musha. During his training, he gained the eagle guardian beast and learnt the ways of land and air battle. Taught Noomaru nitouryu (2 sword style). Musha Zeta Gundam (武者精太頑駄無) *''Design basis: MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam'' :Alias "Zeta". Fourth of the seven. The strategist of the group. He came from the country of Abram, son to Bushin Gundam, another comrade of Shodai Shogundam. He is an expert horse rider and archer. Able to achieve the Centauros Special mode by fusing with his steed, Oracion. Musha Double Zeta Gundam (武者駄舞留精太頑駄無) *''Design basis: MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam'' :Alias "Double Zeta". Fifth of the seven. Son of Shishi Gundam, one of the Four Beast Kings that fought alongside Shodai Shogundam. The most learned of the Seven Mushas and has extensive knowledge of machinery. Starting with his guardian mecha the Musha Tank, he has invented many weapons for the Gundam Army. He also has an extremely powerful hi-mega cannon on his forehead. Founder of the Machinery Clan, which will leave a great impact in the future. Musha Nyu Gundam (武者仁宇頑駄無) *''Design basis: RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type'' :Alias "Nyu". Sixth of the seven. Son of Ryu Gundam, one of the Four Beast Kings. After the death of his parents, he became a monk at the mountain temple of a friend of his father. While there, he learned from the dragon god how to control the mysterious weapon known as Funnel. He also gained Koryu as a guardian beast, which he can combine with to become Musha Hiryu. Musha Psycho Gundam (武者斎胡頑駄無) *''Design basis: MRX-009 Psyco Gundam'' :Alias "Psycho". Seventh of the seven. Son of Sai Gundam of the Four Beast Kings. He was originally the head of a bandit gang, but had a change of heart after being defeated by Nyu and joined the Seven Mushas. He was missing when the Seven Musha were summoned by Shodai Shogundam but he had actually been brainwashed by Jio of the Dark Army using a mask to make Psycho obey him. Later in the battle, the mask fell off and he returned to the Gundam Army. Buffalo, his partner from his bandit days is his guardian beast. They become Musha Bison on fusion. Commanders Nidaime Daishougun (二代目大将軍) *''Design basis: Original'' :Inherited the title Daishogun (lit. big general) from his father, Shodai Daishogun (Shodai means first generation), and became Nidaime Daishogun (Nidaime means second generation) at a young age. After his father died, he was cared for by Shodai Shogundam. Musha and Noomaru are his cousins. His childhood name is Raiou(雷凰). His guardian beast is Musha Phoenix and becomes Musha Fortress on combination. During the clamatic clash with Yami Koutei, the Gundam Crystal on his forehead breaks into five fragments of light and scatter. His weapons include the almighty Omega Cannon and his sure-killer Phoenix Attack. Shodai Shogundam (初代将頑駄無) *''Design basis: PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam'' :Younger brother of Shodai Daishogun, father of Musha and Noomaru, and uncle of Nidaime Daishogun. He holds most of the authority on the Gundam Army since Nidaime Daishogun is still young. He has a Tiger as a partner which he combines with to attain the Harimao Special mode. Having experienced many battles, Shogundam is a martial arts and weapons expert. He fought alongside Zakuto when he was young. Like Daishogun, Shogundam is a title, Shodai Shogundam's childhood name is Ikazuchi(雷). In the Comic World version, he is known simply as "Shogundam". Hyakushiki (百士貴) *''Design basis: MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki'' :Elder son of Zeon Deikun<字音太君>(known as Hyaku no Shin<百ノ進> when he fought alongside Shodai Daishogun). His name holds the meaning of "the best in 100 warriors". Was taken into the care of Shodai Shogundam when his father died. Grow up to be a warrior accomplished in both literary and military arts. He, together with Hyakkimaru, went on the mission of revealing the secret of Yami Koutei. Hyakkimaru (百鬼丸) *''Design basis: MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type'' :Younger son of Zeon Deikun. After his father died he trained under the legendary shinobi Zaku Unsai. Under Zaku Unsai's harsh training he became the strongest shinobi. He went on to join the Ninja Force of Gundam Army where he reunites with his brother. Others Musha Kage Gundam (武者影頑駄無) :Part of the Secret Operations Force under direct command of Shogundam. The Kagemusha of Musha. Musha Kage Zeta (武者影精太) :Part of the Secret Operations Force. The Kagemusha of Zeta. Musha Kage Double Zeta (武者影駄舞留精太) :Part of the Secret Operations Force. The Kagemusha of Double Zeta. Musha Gundam Mark Three (武者頑駄無真悪参) *''Design basis: MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III'' :A musha that assumes that his strength is on a par with the Seven Mushas. In his overconfidence he stole the Sacred Treasure of the Gundam Army - Shirogane no Tate (lit. Platina Shield) but he disappeared in a lightning strike shortly afterwards. Actually, he had warped to an alternate world (the Saddrac World), where his good half is separated from his evil half. His good half becomes Knight Gundam and his evil half, Satan Gundam. Two of Mark Three's descendants are featured in Shin SD Sengokuden Densetsu no Daishougun Hen and Musharetsuden Zero. : Troops :Flame Corps (火忍) ::*Rick Dias (里空出伊鮮姿) ::*Guncannon (頑巨砲) ::*Guntank (頑戦車) ::*GM II (璽武通) ::*GM (璽武) :Strike Force(突忍) ::*Dijeh (出伊慈絵) ::*Re-GZ (吏我髄) ::*Methuss (女足) ::*Jeagan (慈絵丸) ::*Nemo (音喪) :Infantry ::*Ball (暴留) ::*Jegan (自衛丸) Dark Army (闇軍団, Yami Gundan) Yami Koutei (闇皇帝) *''Design basis: Original'' :The true mastermind and the root of evil of the Dark Army. He is the person who controlled Zakuto through the Yami no Yoroi and instructed him to create chaos in Ark. No matter how many times he is defeated, even when his physical body is destroyed, he always returns to oppose the Gundams. He is said to be a dark lifeform from another universe and the root of evil of the past and future. Yami Koutei translates to Dark Emperor. Zakuto/Yamishogun (殺駆頭/闇将軍) *''Design basis: MS-11 Action Zaku'' :Head of the Zaku Clan(殺駆一族) and sovereign of Zeon(時穏). Was a comrade of Shodai Daishougun and close friend of Shodai Shogundam. Wears an eyepatch to conceal an injury. He is actually a moral and kind person but after donning the Yami no Yoroi (lit. Dark Armor) he became the cruel tyrant, Yamishogun. Both Zakuto and Yamishogun does not share the same consciousness. Zaku Clan(殺駆一族) Kozaku (古殺駆) *''Design basis: MS-05 Zaku I'' :Eldest of the 3 Zaku Brothers. A staff officer in the army, uses unfair and lowly means in order to achieve victory. Loves to cut watermelons. Has a katana named Kotsuki. Konzaku (今殺駆) *''Design basis: MS-06 Zaku II'' :Second of the 3 Zaku Brothers. The rowdiest of the three. Has a katana named Kontsuki. Shinzaku (新殺駆) *''Design basis: AMX-011 Zaku III'' :Youngest of the 3 Zaku Brothers. A narcissist who cares about his appearance. Sazaku (砂殺駆) Suizaku (水殺駆) Hizaku (高襍句) Aizaku (偵襍句) Kakure Hizaku (隠高襍句) Doga Clan(堂我一族) Sazabi (漣飛威) *''Design basis: MSN-04_Sazabi'' :Head of the Doga Clan(堂我一族). A warrior that fight fights fairly. Jagd Doga Gyunei (厄斗堂我・義由寧) Jagd Doga Quess (厄斗堂我・紅鋭守) Alpha Azieru (有覇悪・亜慈射) Geara Doga (義羅堂我) Axis Clan(悪沈一族) Kyuberei (玖辺麗) *''Design basis: AMX-004 Qubeley'' :Head of the Axis Clan(悪沈一族). Former leader of a fifteen men group. She was in love with Hyakushiki. After the war, they settle down and have a son named Hyakushikikai (Who later appears in SD Sengokuden Fuurinkazan Hen). Gaza-L (我頭右) Gaza-R (我頭左) Gaza-D (我坐出伊) Kyonin Corps(巨忍軍団) Jio (璽悪) *''Design basis: PMX-003 The O '' :Leader of the Kyonin Corps(巨忍軍団). Said to be one of the cunning ones in the Dark Army, he secretly plans to usurp the Dark Army. Zeong (璽御愚) Baund Doc (弾犬) Quin Mantha (紅陰慢查) Troops :Mercenaries (僧兵軍団) ::*Dom (怒武) ::*Dowadge (怒輪津慈) ::*Dreissen (怒雷仙) :Solomon no Fuujin, Raijin (阻呂門の風神、雷神) ::*Gouf (愚怖) ::*Marasai (摩羅砕) :Naval Corps (水忍軍団) ::*Zugok (頭護津愚) ::*Higok (背後突) ::*Acguy (亜津害) ::*Gok (護津愚) ::*Kapool (河不宇留) :Air Corps (飛忍軍団) ::*Zeong (璽御愚) ::*Hambrabi (反武羅罷) ::*Zssa (頭査) ::*Asshimar (圧死魔亜) ::*Gabthley (我怖崇霊) :Infantry ::*Galbaldy a (狩刃電威有破) ::*Galbaldy b (狩刃電威兵蛇) ::*Barzam (刃亜坐武) ::*Galluss-J (我流速侍影) ::*Zako (雑魚) :The Kunos (くの一衆) ::*Hamma Hamma (蛮魔蛮魔) ::*Palace Athene (破羅守当音) :Fencer Troops (騎忍軍団) ::*Gyan (義夜雲) ::*Musha R-Jarja (武者有・邪邪 ) ::*Bawoo (羽宇) ::*Doven Wolf (怒宇勉狼) Gallery Musha 02.jpg Musha C 01.jpg Musha B.jpg Musha A.jpg Musha 01.jpg DBdSW0FJcX5HoKBJ5O9HIw.jpg 5Qyk53Km dtuo8RauWNHGA.jpg Musha Hachinin Shu 1.jpg|Part one of Musha Hachinin Shuu Hen Musha Hachinin Shu 2.jpg|Part two of Musha Hachinin Shuu Hen Raioh_01.jpg|Part one of Raiou Gundam Raioh_02.jpg|Part two of Raiou Gundam Raioh_03.jpg|Part three of Raiou Gundam Raioh_04.jpg|Part four of Raiou Gundam Editions *ISBN：4-06-103331-X External Links *http://www.bookclub.kodansha.co.jp/bc2_bc/search_view.jsp?b=103331X *http://www.gundamofficials.com/sd_musha/index.html *http://bandai-hobby.net/site/BB/index.html Category:Series Category:SD Gundam